User talk:Ms ds nerd
Welcome to my Talk Page! New Archive! I gotta new archive today! :D Yayz Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 21:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Stuff -Edit this part for meh talk :P Don't you dare edit anything else! Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 21:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC)- OMG! NEW ARCHIVE! *rolls around in it* oh, and yea, i am here! Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) sure. Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! U know about Wildpathofshadowclan's awesome lineart too! The catz look SOO cute! i'm going to make a cat too! XDSilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) here's my pic of some bluish silvertabby!: It is hard to see though...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, You gonna Likey As you can tell by the file name, LIKE IT OR DIE! Any way, You likey? Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you on!Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 21:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Yours are REALLY amazing! Your a gifted artist! :)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *mutters* dammit *speaks up* i'll go on chat. Oh, i am glad you likey, it is EPIC! Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 00:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo yo yo Luckeh!! :) I finally got some free time and was able to get on here for a smidgel of a sec. Saw my message, finally figured out it was you, and I commented on your Friendsies blog post for you!! Say hi 2 my other buddies too!! Luvya!! 17:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I forgot. Give your two wingless flies that hump each other a piece of toast drenched in Germ-X and saltwater as a "hello" for me. XDD P.P.S That was me, Silvery. ;) LUCK! PEOPLE ARE MAKING FUN OF MY IDEA OF A FANFICTION ON A WIKI OF MINE! (Warriors share wiki) *cries heart out* User:Rainfacestar User talk:Rainfacestar Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 00:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Aww shit, forgot to fix that. (Rain) you werent logged in when you left me a message! but yes, i am on Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 02:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) hi i am on chat Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 20:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) online ya on? Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 18:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! ^_^ Ivyheart 16:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I dunno! Ivyheart 16:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Got it! Ivyheart 16:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) i am on PCA! Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Are ya on? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 01:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) SURPRISE! Takey a looky at thisy: TA DA!! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ur welcome! :D Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 20:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 02:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 02:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) r u on? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 21:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Naw, i am just talking to you through mind power's. Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 00:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yessie :3 Chattie? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 20:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT MEH CHAT MONKEY! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You never put BrambletailW up for approval Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 21:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yup :3 Merry Christmas :3 SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 18:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kirby Mass Attack SO DID I! Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 17:32, December 26, 2011 (UTC) cool! but what do you do on it?Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 20:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 02:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) IT DOESN'T SAY YOU WERE BANNED ON THE TALK PAGE! I'M SORRY BUT IT DOESN'T SAY SO! Happy New Years! Now out! Category:Signature 04:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) why? Lcuk, why are you leaving? Do you have a reason, or are you just tired of us? Are you busy? are you coming back at some point? Why didn't you wait to leave until I cmae back so i'd have a chance to say goodbye before you left? what about your prophecy with Poppyheart? Are you just going to abandon us forever and neer give us a reason why? If you don't answer any of these questions, i'll just assume that you had a good reason for leaving. Like, you got cancer or aubducted by aliens. Bye, and I'll miss you.Year of the Dragon! (or seahorse) go Hatori! 20:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) LUCKEH LUCKEH LUCKEH LUCKYYY GOOD NEWZZ!! I'm coming back within the next week!!!! I still won't be on as much as I used to but I'll be backkk!!! I'm so excited!!! *wugz* - Silvaflowerzy